Underestimated
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Morgana's new plan involves kidnapping Merlin. Unfortunately for her she has underestimated how powerful he actually is. With Arthur and his knights riding to his rescue, Merlin must escape this quickly if he doesn't want Arthur finding out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Another new story probably won't be too long. Been done before, but why not have a go myself? My first multi chap fic in a long while. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Morgana finally sees. 

Merlin awoke with a jerk, only to notice that he didn't have use of his arms. Wriggling slightly he realised his hands were tied above his head and his head was throbbing slowly. What the hell had happened? He remembered picking herbs in the woods and then… nothing.

Looking around the room he was bound to, he realised he was in some sort of dungeon. An old one at that, the room was damp and smelly with a bit of old straw on the floor and a metal cage door to his right.

Suddenly realising that he had magic, he tried to make the chains fall of his arm. Like he had so many times before. But nothing happened; it was as if his magic was gone. Feeling suddenly powerless Merlin spent the next few hours restlessly trying to free his hands.

'So, the Princes pathetic dog decided to pay me a visit.' A dark figure stepped out of the gloom, it was Morgana. Her hair wilder than ever before and wearing an old ripped black dress. 'You may finally be a use of me yet.'

'Morgana? What do you want?' Merlin fearfully asked. She rolled her eyes at him.

'I need King Arthur to follow his annoying little servant. I want you to lead him here, he and his stupid knights. Then I will kill them all and it will be all your fault.'

'I won't let you Morgana' Merlin said determinedly rattling his chains. 'I'll stop you like I always do.'

'Not this time. You see I finally worked out why you always stopped everything. Why a worthless servant was able to stop me so many times.' She cackled at him 'You have magic, not very powerful I will admit, but enough to be an annoyance.' She looked at him with a wild grin 'I've but a spell on you, it will repress the small amount of magic you have. Then I will let you watch your King die and then you will die.' She exclaimed the torches on the wall flaring slightly. 'I think I will leave you to your thoughts, sorcerer.'

Morgana swept from the room and as soon as she did Merlin started trying his magic. He could still feel it inside, it was like someone had but a stopper on it. He just had to reverse the spell. He was quite confident that he could do that; he just wasn't sure how long it would take.

'Gwen, have you seen that useless toad of a servant?' Arthur asked Gwen who was carrying some laundry up the stairs.

'You mean Merlin?' Arthur only nodded in reply 'Haven't seen him since yesterday, maybe you should ask Gaius, he might have sent him on some errands.'

'It's after noon! I've not seen him all day. I can't believe him sometimes Gwen. Does he want to get fired?'

'You know what he's like Arthur, he probably just forgot.'

'I'll have him in the stocks for this!' Arthur exclaimed, Gwen just laughed and kissed him on the cheek which soon stopped his ranting.

'I'm sure you will.' She then carried on up the stairs, with Arthur staring at her behind as she went. Arthur stormed into the physicians chambers looking for his useless turd of a servant. The door banged open and made Gaius jump

'Gaius, have you seen my pathetic worm of a servant?'

'No sire, not since this morning. I sent him for some herbs. I thought he was with you.'

'Obviously not, he's probably fallen asleep or something as useless.' With that Arthur stormed back out again.

Taking the time to gather some of his knights (Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon) and make some servant saddle his horse they were off to find his servant. They soon reached the clearing where Merlin usually picked herbs, it was silent. Arthur suddenly got a knot in his stomach and couldn't quite shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. The all got of their horses, drew their swords and split up to look for Merlin. It was ten minutes later when Arthur heard Gwaines frantic yell, he was running before he knew it. When he reached Gwaine, Gwaine was holding Merlins neckerchief and pointing to the discarded basket. Arthur searched the area for anything else, it was then that he noticed the blood on one of the trees, and Arthur could imagine Merlin's head colliding with it. His heart was in his mouth. What had happened? Was Merlin alright, and who had dared to attack his servant?

'Arthur, what do we do' Gwaine asked, he had the sort of look in his eye that if Arthur didn't agree to do something silly and foolish to rescue Merlin he was going to do it on his own.

'I've found a trail!' Leon shouted from his right. They were all staring at him. Arthur knew this was more than likely a trap. That someone had taken Merlin to get Arthur. But with his knights desperate looks he decided to do the unthinkable.

'We go find Merlin, rescue her then we beat the bad guys and make it home for supper.' He said confidently, wishing that it could be that easy.

'I'll go get the horses.' Elyan said running off to fetch them. Leon gave Arthur a smile as he sheathed his sword.

'Good idea princess, couldn't have put it better myself' Gwaine laughed patting him on the back. Arthur sighed as his knights wandered off. Looking at the blood on the tree and hoping that Merlin would be all right. No one could clean boots as good as Merlin at least that's what he told himself.

Morgana smiled into a scrying bowl, her plan was happening just as she wanted. Soon Camelot would be hers and her brother dead.

A/N What do you think? Hope you enjoyed and remember to always review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N No, I do not own Merlin. Would be awesome if I did but sadly I don't. A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and subscribed to story alerts.

Chapter 2

Arthur had been following the trail for two days now, and he had noticed that the trail was too perfect. He had already guessed that this had been done on purpose but he couldn't work out who exactly had kidnapped his servant. It had to be someone who knew of the unspoken friendship between the two, no one else would think of taking him.

His mind kept wandering to one name, Morgana. He really didn't want it to be her, he didn't have enough power to take her down and if he died Camelot would be without a king or heir. Not only that but if Morgana had Merlin then he was even more concerned for the safety of his servant. Morgana would not be kind, and Merlin no doubt would get under her skin in a matter of hours.

Knowing how careful he would have to be made him weary of every noise and every animal. He wasn't _scared_ Kings didn't get scared- apprehensive maybe but never _scared._

'Arthur, can you please stop jumping at every sound.' Gwaine finally exclaimed. 'You're making me twitchy.'

'I'm not jumping at animal noises.' Arthur argued. Gwaine just raised his eyebrow as the other knight's snorted laughs.

'Yes you are princess.'

'Can you stop calling me princess? I am your King!' Arthur shouted at Gwaine who was almost skipping beside him.

'No Arthur. You are my princess.' The other Knights were laughing childishly at Arthurs beetroot face.

'How can you laugh like that? Merlin has been kidnapped!'

'Yeah' said Leon 'but I bet he's annoying them. Come on Arthur; let's not dwell on it at the moment. We know you're worried, we all are.'

'I am not worried.' Arthur said, almost stamping his feet. He was not worried about Merlin, he was just his servant.

'Yeah we believe you sire' Elyan sniggered from behind him. He would have them running drills when they got back. They would be in agony. He smiled at that thought. He and Merlin could laugh at them all. That is if they manage to rescue him. Left with his gloomy thoughts and annoying knight's Arthur trudged onwards. He had never thought he would be wishing for Merlin to be with him, but he was.

Merlin had his eyes screwed in concentration. Unlocking this spell was like breaking into a safe. He had to find the opposite for every part of the spell she used. It was frustrating and he had slammed his head into the wall in annoyance a few times. Now with a throbbing head he was regretting that wise idea. This whole thing would have been so much easier if Morgana didn't insist on coming down to gloat every few hours. Merlin had begun to believe she was lonely, he didn't pity her though. She had after all murdered her sister. It was her bloody fault. Merlin however wasn't keen on being Morganas play toy until Arthur arrived so with renewed figuration he set about his task. He had already worked out the first part, but it was so boring and time consuming. It would be so much easier if he had been awake when she'd cast it or he had his book/Gaius or had never met the prat that was Arthur. No point dwelling on it. Morgana however picked this moment to come in and be annoying.

'Well Arthur has made good pace, he must actually miss you' sneered Morgana.

'I'm sure he just needs someone to clean his boots.' Merlin mumbled back his eyebrows still furrowed in concentration.

'Will you pay attention!' Morgana said slapping him across the face.

'I am dreadfully sorry, but I'm finding you awfully repetitive.' One side of his face was now glowing bright red and he looked furious.

'Let's see how you feel in a minute' Morgana cooed, drawing a sharp knife. For the first time since he was taken Merlin felt fear.

Hours later Merlin was covered in little cuts, none were deep enough to cause actual harm but painful enough to sting. The worst thing was the actual pleasure that Morgana took in inflicting harm on the warlock, he had never truly believed she was gone- that there wasn't a chance of redemption but now he had no doubt that his Morgana was gone for good. Merlin wriggled trying to get himself into a comfy position, he soon however realised it was impossible. His stomach was rumbling and his throat dry. Morgana had either forgotten to feed her captive or didn't think him worth feeding. In his youth Merlin had had many winters where he went for days at a time without food, but since being in Camelot he had forgotten how truly awful it was. Closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on the spell he soon deemed it fruitless he couldn't keep his mind on track; he just couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He wondered how Arthur was, how Gwen Gaius and Camelot was. He was also hoping that maybe, just this once Arthur wouldn't come to save him. Arthur must know it's a trap, so to come would be suicide. Merlin needed to be able to use his magic and Arthur's presence would complicate matters. Why couldn't Arthur just sit tight just this once? Why did he always have to be the knight in shining armour? A little annoying voice in his head said 'because then he wouldn't be King Arthur, your friend.' Merlin mimicked the little voice in a high pitched whine. He then realised he was talking to himself and promptly stopped. Closing his eyes in frustration Merlin decided to get some sleep before trying again with the spell. But one thing was clear- he was running out of time.

Arthur set up camp late that evening; he was getting increasingly frustrated by their slow pace and his knights' brash behaviour. The feeling of worry had descended upon him and so had a feeling of doom. He had a horrible suspicion that something was going to go dreadfully wrong. Gwaine had cooked and so Arthur had been extremely suspicious of the food, he trusted Gwaine with his life but with everything else? Not as far as he could throw his horse. Unsurprisingly it had tasted awful but with no other food they ate it, all with scrunched up faces. Except Gwaine he seemed to think it tasted wonderful. They all laid down their rolls by the fire and Arthur fell into an uneasy sleep. Tossing and turning it wasn't long before a nightmare descended upon him.

'_Merlin' taunted Morgana 'Merlinnn, wakey_ _wakey.' Morgana was dressed in a tattered old dress her hair though was the same as always, neat and in a bun. She looked just like the Morgana she had once been except for the cruel look on her face. Merlin was laid slumped and barely moving, Morgana kicked him and he jolted awake. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him upright. Merlin's face was covered in bruises, his eyes swollen shut. His nose was broken and blood dribbled from the corner of him mouth 'Is the Kings mouthy servant all quiet now? Is poor little Merlin scared of the big bad Morgana?'_

'_Morgana' Merlin gasped 'I only pity you.' Morgana reared back before punching him. _

'_I don't want your pity.' Sneered Morgana 'I don't want anything from you; your only use to me is to lure Arthur here.' _

'_I have only ever tried to help you Morgana.'_

'_You only ever helped yourself Merlin.' _

'_I won't let you harm _King_ Arthur' Merlin said staggering to his feet. Morgana laughed at him._

'_Just how do you expect to stop me?' Merlin's gaunt and bony figure stepped forward and more into the light. His thin frame enlightened by the torch, his face set determinedly. He was covered in blood, his clothes caked in it. His hair flattened to his forehead with perspiration. He looked like he should be on his death bed._

'_Morgana, you should never have tried to hold me hostage. I am more powerful than you could ever be.' _

'_No. No you are a weak servant.' Her voice was trembling in fear as Merlin raised a hand. 'You can't I..' _

'_You have spent your time gloating, I however have used this time a little more constructively. You should have never threatened Arthur.' _

The dream ended suddenly, Arthur rolled on to his side and vomited. His mind swimming with the image of Merlin's battered form. He prayed that Merlin would be alright, that he wouldn't be in that state. But the dream had caused Arthur to grimly realise that finding Merlin in the same condition as they left him was unlikely. He just hoped that they could rescue him quickly.

A/N Enjoy? Please review! Next update should be on Saturday .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N A gigantic thank you to everyone has read, reviewed, favourite or subscribed. Anyway on with the story…

Chapter 3

Arthur didn't get any more sleep; in fact he spent the rest of the night glumly poking at the fire that was halfway to going out. As dawn approached the others began to wake up and then not long after they were ready to set off again on their quest to find Merlin. Percival slapped Arthur on the shoulder and gave a little grin before following the others to gather their supplies. Arthur still couldn't get the dream from his mind, but he knew that they must finally be near. All they then had to do was survive the trap, rescue Merlin and ride home. Simple really thought Arthur with little smile.

The canopy of trees got thicker as they rode forward, branches snagging on the Knights clothing. It made riding very slow, Arthur lead them looking for any traps Merlin's captives may have left for them. It seemed however that they wanted for them to get there in one piece. This worried Arthur more, because it meant they didn't see them as a threat.

'Bet Merlin's kidnappers have a right earache' Joked Gwaine suddenly, the others all turned to stare at him. 'Just trying to lighten the mood.' Arthur sighed and turned away.

'They might have even released him by the time we get there.' Percival joined in 'you know how annoying he can be.'

'Or Merlin might have escaped.' Leon chortled 'Be just like him, sat outside saying, what took you so long?'

Arthur tuned them out and began using his sword to clear a bigger path for them. The trees eventually began to get thinner and they realised they must be approaching the edge of the forest.

'Have you noticed' Gwaine said suddenly, whispering 'that It's gone very quiet in here.' Arthur looked around cocking his head slightly, he realised Gwaine was right so he encouraged his horse to walk faster to the approaching light. Then the air suddenly stired and bandits came charging out of the woods and towards the knights. There were more bandits than there was knights but the knights had the tactical advantage as they were mounted. The path the horses were on was narrow and as the swords began to clang together Elyan's horse reared in fright the man was thrown heavily from the horse and quickly surrounded by four bandits, Percival realising this gave a roar and leaped of his brown horse landing on top of one bandit and quickly disposing of another, fighting to get Elyan back to his feet. Arthur was easily taking care of his share of the bandits swinging his sword down upon the Bandits. Leon recognising the struggling Elyan and Percival turned his horse on the narrow path and headed towards them knocking down any of the bandits in the way. The bandits numbers had been decreased from around twenty to just one. The others had either been killed or had ran away. Arthur held the last man as he jumped from the horse, he then pushed the man to the ground and hovered his sword over his neck.

The man was scruffily dressed with a dirty face, he bore the looks of a man who had gone far too long without a decent meal. His watery eyes were darting around looking desperately for an escape. Gwaine came and stood by Arthur, his own sword drawn but hanging loosely at his side.

'Who sent you?' Asked Arthur. The man shook slightly before shaking his head.

'No one'

'Stop lying to me.' Arthur ground out, his sword moving even closer to his throat 'tell me and I will let you go.'

'I don't know nuffin' I swear.'

'Tell me' the man trembled looking fearfully at the sword.

'A woman, with dark hair. She told us to kill everyone except you.'

'Do you know where she is?'

'She's in an old castle, bout' a mile away.'

'Go.' Arthur said. The man paused for a second before dashing away and into the woodland. Arthur turned to access the state of his men. Elyan was on the floor with a wound to his stomach, it wasn't deep his chainmail had protected him from the worst of it, but he was unconscious. Percival had suffered a wound to his thigh meaning he was now walking with a limp. Leon was tending to Elyan wrapping the wound. He had only suffered a minor gash to his cheek. It was painfully obvious to Arthur that he couldn't take three of his knights with him. Gwaine and Arthur tied the horses up and found a small clearing where the set a small fire going and rolled out their bed rolls. Arthur and Leon then carried Elyan and placed him on a bed roll while Gwaine helped the limping Percival.

'Do you think he will be all right?' Arthur asked nodding towards Elyan. Leon shrugged

'He needs proper care, but he should be all right.'

'Me and Gwaine are going to get Merlin, you need to stay here with Elyan and Percival.'

'But sire!' Leon protested 'It was risky enough with five of us, but with two?'

'We have no choice.' Arthur said grimly prodding the fire with a stick.

'You stay here, I will go in your place.'

'No' said Arthur sharply. 'I have to go.'

'Sire do not forget, you are King now.'

'How can I forget?'

'Sire…'

'No Leon. Merlin is my man servant and my friend. I will go.'

'Please sire?'

'No, that is my final decision.' Leon nodded at Arthur and he continued 'If we are not back within a day, go to Camelot and ready the forces. Morgana must be dealt with.'

'Yes Arthur.'

'Thank you Leon, you've always been a good friend.' Arthur clapped Leon on the back before standing and gesturing to Gwaine who quickly grabbed his sword and gave a wave to Percival and Leon. They left the clearing leaving Leon in an uneasy silence.

A/N I know there is a lack of Merlin in this chapter but it didn't feel right to switch pov's. I know this chapter is really short but it felt like this was the point it should end. I hope you enjoyed, keep reviewing and alerting Stay happy and healthy guys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I know I am a terrible person, this should have been updated ages ago, but I've been busy- honest! So here we go… (UPDATE: Sorry if you've had three emails from this, it's been playing up.

So the trying to rescue Merlin plan had gone spectacularly wrong, Arthur blamed many things for this failure. First Merlin for being taken, Morgana for taking him, the fact they didn't have magic and that Gwaine was a huge klutz.

They had been sneaking in quite stealthily, they'd come in through the kitchen of the old castle when Gwaine had knocked over a couple of pots, which had smashed with a loud obnoxious bang. They had been surrounded within seconds, with four armed men on either side. Arthur had glanced angrily at Gwaine who had shrugged as though he had no care in the world and they both dropped their unused swords to the ground. They had been taken to the old council room, the room itself was dark and spooky lit by torches on the walls and there was just one window which was so grimy it had no actual use. In the centre of the room, sat on a large ornate chair was Morgana.

Morgana had changed, her hair was wild her dress slightly tatty. But Morgana held herself in a way only a lady could it had the effect of making her look as regel as she once was, only the psychotic smile gave her away.

Arthur and Gwaine were being held firmly with their arms tightly gripped behind their backs. Arthur tried to wiggle out but the grip only tightened enough to leave bruising.

"How nice of you to follow my trail dear brother" she sneered at him, her long pale fingers clenching around the arm of her chair as she spoke.

"Well I have to say, nice trap Morgana." Arthur said coldly, wondering where his servant was, had Merlin already been killed.

"It was very clever of me, wasn't it? Luring poor little Arthur to his death." Morgana taunted, she rose of her throne and glanced towards the wooden doors as though waiting for something.

"Yes, except it was obvious." Arthur stated, when she looked shock he felt a sense of satisfaction descend upon him.

"You knew? Yet you came anyway." She mused walking towards him, her dress fluttering by her ankles. She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I wasn't going to leave Merlin." Arthur stated proudly raising his chin. Morgana stopped a few inches in front of him, her eyes glittering with sick happiness.

"Yet he lies to you, all the time." She said the words to hurt him; he knew that so he forced his face to remain blank.

"I trust Merlin, with my life." He said boldly Morgana laughed in his face, Gwaine started to shift uncomfortably as he looked towards the door. Morgana strode back and sat herself back on her throne, an insane smile on her lips. Merlin was dragged through the door, he was almost on his knees suspended by the two guards who carried him in and Merlin's face was bowed so Arthur couldn't see his wounds. From what he could see of Merlin's body he was covered in several small cuts, but he didn't look in too bad a condition, nothing like her had dreamt.

"Merlin so nice of you to join us." Morgana cackled as Merlin was thrown roughly to her feet, he remained on his knees his head bowed in front of her.

"You don't think she's broke him do you?" Gwaine whispered urgently. Arthur didn't reply, his eyes were focused on Merlin and Morgana. He didn't have an answer for him anyway not one he wanted to voice at least. Merlin's silence was worse than anything, with him quiet Arthur had no idea what state Merlin was in and that terrified him Merlin had been here alone with Morgana for days and anything could have happened. Arthur knew some people never recovered from torture and he would hate for that to happen to Merlin, Merlin was his responsibility. Arthur was to blame for this he knew, Merlin would never had been taken if her hadn't been Arthurs servant.

"Merlin, it is ever so rude not to talk to me." Morgana said angrily, she didn't like not being in control. "You will speak when spoken to."

There was no reply.

Arthur bit his lip as Morgana crouched down in front of Merlin and raised his chin, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"Speak to me, where has your mouth gone? Has the King's mouthy servant finally gone quiet?" Her voice was high and squeaky, but still Merlin didn't move. From Arthur's position he could just see Merlin's face, he looked tranquil, a slight furrow in his brows. His eyes were shut.

"Merlin, you are starting to bore me, you know it's not good when I get bored." Morgana said whilst raising her right arm.

"Don't you touch him!" Arthur shouted angrily, trying to pull away from the man holding him.

"Hear your precious king Merlin? I'm going to kill him soon, once I've had my fun." Merlin's eyes snapped open.

"You will not harm my King." Merlin's voice was hard and low. Merlin stood up raising her arms up in victory.

"Finally the boy speaks."

"You will not harm Arthur."

"What about me?" Gwaine muttered a slight smile to his mouth now that he saw Merlin was okay.

"I don't think you have a choice do you Merlin?" Morgana paused in her speech as though to consider something "You are after all powerless, are you not?"

"That's always been the problem with you Morgana, you assume." Merlin said his voice strengthening as he slowly straightened his back.

"Do I? I thought I had captured your weak and pathetic self and rendered you without your only asset." Morgana said, looking down at Merlin as though he was stupid.

"Oh you caught me Morgana. But I have never been weak and certainly not pathetic." He slowly stood up, his legs shaking in protest.

"Yes you are." Morgana screamed a torch exploded showering her men with flames, they yelled as they dropped to the floor to put themselves out.

"While you stood there and gloated, tried to humiliate me- I've had better things to do." Merlin said.

"Like what?"

"For a start get your incredibly weak spell of me, all I had to do Morgana was use my brain and use the opposite to what you did, except you never considered that did you. Weak Merlin won't be able to do that, Merlin has no power." He paused sucking in a breath before he spoke again, his eyes flaring gold as a smile spread across his face "Except I do."

"Merlin! Get away from her!" Arthur cried.

"Got balls of steel that kid has" Gwaine said as he stared open mouthed at the scene before him. Arthur would have punched him if he had an arm free.

"You can't! I'd have known! You would have told me surely…"

"You are not as special or as powerful as you think Morgana. It's time you learnt that." Merlin raised a steady arm pointing it at her; Morgana took a hasty step back.

"You're bluffing. You have to be. Your Merlin, you can't have any power."

"Let's just see about that shall we?" Merlin said politely, his eyes turned pure gold and Arthur gasped in horror. Out of nowhere a ball of fire appeared in Merlin's hand, hovering in his palm. "Let the King go and I won't do this."

"Never!" Cried Morgana.

"So be it" and Merlin threw it, Morgana ducked out of the way before raising her own hand.

"_héafodwindes_" She cried a gust of wind rattled from her hand the wind blew the dust from the ground and flew towards Merlin, Merlin raised his arm to cover his face.

"_áscildende_" Merlin said calmly, a shield shimmered around him, glowing silver before fading, leaving Merlin unharmed. Morgana gaped in shock, but merlin was already muttering under his breath and she shot backwards, careering into one of her men. Morgana was getting desperate. She raised her hand again

" _bearhtmas ásprungennessa_" She cried, her palm facing Merlin, at the last moment her arm swung around towards Gwaine and Arthur. Merlin shouted in shock, glaring at the purple flash of light coming flying towards them.

"_áhreddest __ lufen __swæse"_ Merlin roared, the purple light halted before falling to the floor. Morgana looked desperate now, she glanced at Merlin who was stood as still as a statue, his eyes glaring at her coldly. He was a scary sight to behold, so much power.

"_ácwínest __ansíene_" Morgana was engulfed in a white glare and when it disappeared she was gone. Arthur looked over at Merlin who let out a sigh of relief once she was gone, with a wave of his hand Morgana's men too disappeared and Merlin sank to the floor.

Gwaine rushed over to Merlin, helping him up. Arthur just stood staring at his former friend.

"You have magic?"

"I think that's quite obvious." Merlin said weakly.

A/N Hope you enjoyed, please review. Also have another story that's being posted 'From Humble Beginnings" check that out if you want. Stay happy and healthy guys, and don't forget to watch 'Merlin' tonight! Yeah, noticed the errors so it's been changed.

Translations: héafodwindes – Wind **áscildende- To protect. **bearhtmas ásprungennessa- Instant death. " **áhreddest **** lufen ****swæse**- Save loved ones. **ácwínest ****ansíene** – Disappear from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N I don't own Merlin, or the BBC. But if I did, it would be awesome.

Arthur had not uttered a word since he had seen Merlin's magic on the other hand Gwaine had not shut up.

"Always knew you were special Merlin" Gwaine said in wide eyed amazement.

Merlin grunted in reply casting a worried glance at Arthur who looked like a zombie, expressionless and just walking.

"So can you do cool stuff then?" Gwaine asked

"Cool stuff?" Merlin queried. Gwaine sighed in exasperation.

"Can you fly?"

"Never tried." Merlin answered staring at Arthur again.

"But could you?" Gwaine pestered.

"Possibly."

"Right, could you breathe fire?" Gwaine said enthusiastically "You could be like a dragon!"

"I'd have to be rude and annoying to be a dragon." Merlin muttered.

"What?" Gwaine paused in his impersonation of a dragon to frown at Merlin "What are you on about?"

"Nothing, look I'm not in the mood for jokes." Merlin said sharply as his head started to throb.

"Right, is that because you're tired of Arthur being a pain?" Gwaine asked knowingly.

"It's you who's being a pain." Merlin growled at his smiling friend who was literally bouncing as he walked his hair fluttering about his ears. Gwaine seemed to have a thick skin as he wasn't bothered at all by what Merlin had said.

"Right you are mate, maybe you should go talk to dollop head and we should probably sort this out before we meet the others." Merlin couldn't rein in his surprise it always socked him when Gwaine could go from joking ruffard to wise knight in milliseconds.

Merlin left Gwaine to swear as he started the fire and approached the very still Arthur.

"Sire?" Merlin asked, Arthur didn't react his mouth was partly agate and his expression hadn't really changed since Merlin had told him about his magic, but at least he hadn't fainted. Merlin steeled himself and slapped Arthur across the face. His head jerked back and his expression morphed into anger as he stared at Merlin.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted loudly, Merlin could hear Gwaine chuckling under his breath as he attempted again to light the fire.

"Just needed your attention." Merlin said weakly, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke.

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because I'm your friend?"

"Not anymore." Arthur said darkly looking away from Merlin. Merlin felt terrible, Arthur was basically rejecting his magic, after everything he had done for him.

"Arthur please…" Merlin begged hopelessly.

"Not only did you lie to me, you betrayed me" Arthur spat at him. "I don't even want to see you anymore after what you've done."

"Arthur I saved our lives!" Merlin said indignantly.

"Yes, you saved our lives. But how many will you destroy? How long before you kill someone? Or have you already killed?" Merlin's throat closed up and his eyes were burning with tears all the while Arthur glared at him like he was nothing more than dirt. That hurt.

Merlin couldn't answer, he tried but nothing he could say would make it better, yet his silence only made it worse.

"You can't even answer" Arthur sneered.

"I have only ever killed to save you"

"I never asked you to use evil means to save me, if I had known I would rather have died."

"You can't mean that!"

"I do. I hate magic, I hate all that stand with it. I hate _you_." Arthur snarled, Merlin staggered back as though struck.

"Arthur you don't mean that, you have to listen. You have to understand." Merlin grovelled.

"It makes me wonder if you were ever my friend or simply plotting behind my back." Arthur shouted "I bet this whole thing with Morgana was a trap, you lured me here to die!"

"Arthur, please listen to yourself. I got you out of this; I saved you from her trap. Why would I do that if I was evil?" Merlin pointed out. Arthur just shook his head.

"I do not pretend to understand the minds of sorcerers."

"Well you know me!" Merlin said angrily "I have been your friend for four years, I have looked after you had things thrown at me. Been poisoned, stabbed and injured all for you. Yet you think I'm evil?" Arthur's face faltered.

"Do you swear you are good? Swear to me you have never harmed Camelot and never will."

"I swear" Merlin said forcibly pushing down the image of Camelot burning and an angry dragon.

"I will believe you for now, but do not think I won't be keeping an eye on you. I still don't trust you."

"But Arthur…"

"You lied to me for four years; I can assume you won't stop now." Arthur left Merlin and joined Gwaine by the fire. Merlin gulped a few times still shocked at the discovery of his magic. So many times he had thought his secret was gone when no one noticed anything, this time he couldn't hope for them not to notice. He didn't like them knowing about his magic. He liked it when only he and Gaius knew. He like operating in the shadows and letting Arthur and the knights take the glory.

He didn't like this.

It was then he realised something, Arthur was not ready to know about his magic. He had just proved it.

Merlin could not do his job with Arthur breathing down his neck and not trusting him.

Merlin was not ready for him to know he had already proved that to himself. Merlin knew what he had to do.

Merlin drew runes around the camp when they weren't paying attention. They were talking quietly together, heads bowed. Merlin knew they were talking about him. Merlin gasped a couple of deep breaths and went and sat next to them for a while, enjoying the friendship however strained sharing his biggest secret. It was nice to sit there and pretend it could stay like that but it couldn't. The time for the truth to be known was not yet upon them.

Maybe one day, but not yet.

Arthur would never trust him if he knew now. It would have to be at a later time when they were both ready for the secret to be known. Merlin inhaled sharply and glared into the fire, the flames reminded him of the dragon. What had he once said? 'You cannot fight destiny' but he could try, he could put it off.

The time was not here.

Merlin excused himself, Gwaine's worried eyes following him. Merlin stood in the shadows of the large tree and closed his eyes. He could feel natures magic all around him and he drew form it, increasing his strength. He could touch the magic of the land and it flowed through him, it was like being Mother Nature himself. He could feel how delicate nature was and the magic that controlled everything. He drew it in deeper, filling himself with its beauty.

His gold eyes opened "_ofergiete __ansíen bealucræft gewrit feoh__ácnæwest"_ Merlin shouted the spell, both Arthur and Gwaine looked round at him in shock.

"What have you done Merlin?" Arthur shouted desperately.

"Its for the best." He said, tears were running down his cheeks Arthur and Gwaine looked down at themselves, they were glowing a bright blue. Arthur brought his hand to his face, observing the blue. The runes on the floor also began to glow and a second later both Arthur and Gwaine keeled over.

Merlin sank down to the floor and cried overwhelmed with his own guilt.

He left Arthur and Gwaine on the floor and skulked into the forest, in the shadows where he belonged.

A/N Yeah I'm leaving you on a cliffie. More reviews I get the quicker I shall update! Hope you enjoyed, stay happy and healthy guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Merlin nor will I ever own Merlin. When I do I shall let you know.**

Arthur and Gwaine woke several hours later holding their heads and looking around in disorientation. Merlin couldn't look at them, the guilt was almost choking him so he did his best to avoid eye contact- thankfully neither Gwaine nor Arthur noticed in their confusion.

Arthur's head hurt, it hurt like he'd run full pelt into one of the castle walls and then got back up and tried again. He couldn't help but moan when he cracked his eye open enough for a stream of light to send his head spinning, he felt relieved that Gwaine seemed to be faring no better and was also clutching his head and whimpering like a wounded animal.

Through this all Merlin said nothing, he remained poking the fire until they regained enough of their senses to question him. Neither of them looked fit for anything at the moment. In fact Gwaine looked worse than the night he had consumed a barrel of ale to himself and that night he had spent most of it laid on the floor and mumbling about how pretty the stars and Merlin were. Of course then a couple of hours later he had his face buried in a bucket and was telling Merlin to make the room stop spinning.

So they were in a pretty bad state really.

It was Arthur who managed to recover enough first; he was clutching his head still but had managed to open his eyes half an inch.

"What the hell happened?" He questioned gruffly keeping his voice low as to not aggravate his head further. Merlin had had plenty of time to come up with a viable story so he spoke with confidence his story well-rehearsed.

"Morgana used a spell on both of you; it sent you flying back into a wall." Merlin said with a shrug "she disappeared after she seemed to think you had brought more knights. You stayed awake long enough to stagger out with Gwaine until you both collapsed here." Merlin explained. Arthur shook his head slightly as if trying to force himself to remember.

"Is that all that happened?" Arthur asked with a frown, something was teetering on the edge of his memory but he couldn't quite grasp it.

"Yes sire." Merlin replied calmly his gulp going unnoticed by Arthur who was still trying to shake the cobwebs lose.

"Can you two talk quieter or bugger off." Gwaine moaned. He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"We shall have to rest here for a little longer until you are both fit to make the journey." Merlin said softly, trying not to anger Gwaine who had started to snore softly.

"Leon and the others will only wait so long before they have to leave so we have to be quick." Arthur said in equally soft tones.

"So you want to leave now? But neither of you are in a fit state…" Merlin was shocked, neither one of them could keep their eyes open for longer than a minute and they both were still clutching their heads.

"We have to." Arthur growled moving to stand up, he got about five inches above the ground before falling back onto the log "Maybe we can leave it ten minutes." He groaned.

They left it another half an hour until both knights could stand unaided albeit it shakily they then went on the short trek up to the others. The walk took them longer than it should have as Arthur and Gwaine needed to stop and rest every five minutes. Merlin also added to the journey by getting his foot stuck in a rabbit hole causing much swearing from Merlin and half-hearted laughing from the knights. Merlin's foot had been retrieved and they had been on their way again.

The trip was mostly silent, Gwaine and Arthur in too much pain to contemplate a conversation and Merlin feeling too guilty to start one. It's times like these when he misses Lancelot the most.

It was dark when they finally reached the others camp. It was silent. Arthur stepped forward and found a sword pointing at his chest, Arthur looked up and realised it was Percival who lowered the sword with a crooked grin, it didn't quite reach his eyes and Merlin had the feeling that he had been on edge for some time.

"How is Elyan" Arthur asked worriedly. Percival frowned as he led them to Leon and Elyan.

"Not so good, I think he could have an infection." Percival admitted, Arthur cursed screwing his eyes up before forcing himself to relax.

"We shall have to get him to Gaius as quickly as possible, he is strong he should make it." Arthur said assuredly. No one commented on the fact that he could not make it. No one dared.

"I can look him over." Merlin piped up, he was itching to do something. Arthur frowned at Merlin's bruised face and Gwaine widened his eyes in disbelief. Merlin rolled his eyes. I have been Gaius' ward for four years now; I have picked some things up." Merlin spoke defensively, anger welling up at the knights believing yet again that he was useless. Gwaine held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Who am I to complain if you can heal him and get us out of this wood and me to a tavern?" Gwaine said with a chuckle. Merlin shrugged and walked over to the prone form of Elyan.

Merlin looked at the thin shallow cut, the problem was it hadn't been dressed properly and now was inflamed and weeping. Merlin bit his lip, they would never be able to travel with him in this state. Glancing around and seeing that the others were preoccupied with talking to Leon he held his hand over the wound and let his eyes flash gold once again.

The wound glowed for a second and the instant the light dimmed Merlin could see the wound was clear of infection. Merlin wrapped the wound; carefully to do it right to prevent another infection and told Arthur they could be on their way. Merlin was allowed to ride Elyan's horse while Elyan's unconscious form lay slumped over the front of Gwaine's they were finally on their way home.

Merlin was left to ponder what he had done and though he still felt incredible guilty he was convinced he had done the right thing.

He wasn't ready for people to know and Arthur certainly wasn't ready to know if his reaction had been anything to go by.

So for now things would have to remain as they always were. Arthur: The King and powerful warrior and Merlin the weak and pathetic servant.

It was the way it had to be.

He had done the right thing by wiping their memories Merlin thought as he slumped into his seat letting the events take its toll on him.

It was all for the best.

**A/N So it's finally done! I hope that you have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you once again for all your support in favouriting, reviewing and subscribing. It means a lot to me. This story was originally going to be a one shot but I got carried away and this happened. It ended up being more about Arthur than Morgana. The initial idea for this story was a battered and wounded Merlin standing up and giving Morgana a cocky insult as he blasts her away. It ended up different from that and a lot more developed.**

**So for one final time I ask you to review and a thank you for reading and putting up with all my delays. **

**As always stay happy and healthy guys. **


	7. Sequel has been posted

**Attention to anyone who is interested.**

******I have made a sequel to this story that has already been posted it's called 'Remembering What Was Forgotten' if you would like to check that story out. I also want to again say thanks for the amazing response this story received and I'm hoping you will enjoy the sequel just as much.**

**Title: Remembering What Was Forgotten**

**Summary: **Sequel to Underestimated. Merlin is dying and so is his magic. As his body weakens Arthur and Gwaine begin to remember what he forced them to forget. With Merlin out of the way and Morgana's army ready to strike, is this the end of Camelot?


End file.
